A Hero’s Quest
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Hashirama Senju was never able to join the world of the dead, when he found out Madara was still alive he makes a deal to be reborn as a baby who just happens to be Rock Lee, in hopes of protecting his village and his more importantly his dream.
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Quest

I don't own Naruto or its characters

A/N- I know I am not the best of writers, if anyone wants to help be with this story please say so in the review, I will take any help from ideas to anyone wanting to beta this story, I want this story to be my best one, and I think it really can be.

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

The sky above Konoha was very dark, and the a large thunderstorm passed overhead, as a group of top rank shinobi were gathered around a single bed. In the bed was the greatest shinobi of his time, or maybe anytime in history. Everyone of the top rank shinobi around him had at some point in their lives been saved by the said grand shinobi. Each of the faces of the top ranked shinobi showed a large amount of grief and worry. For you see the shinobi in the bed, was none other then Hashirama Senju, the founder of Konohagakure, and its first Hokage.

Hashirama had been growing weaker almost daily ever since his final battle against Madara Uchiha, in the battle that was so intense that it changed the landscape of a whole area in which it was fought. The sad part of that story, was that there was a time when Hashirama and Madara were best of friends and rivals. Yet, the eternal sharingan had corrupted Madara's already power hungry soul. In that final battle, Hashirama was forced to use the greatest sealing technique he knew on the Madara to keep him from harming anyone, or starting any more wars.

Hashirama took a deep breath as he tried to look at his friends, and family. He knew his time was running short and he knew that as a mortal, there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to achieved his death with class and grace like a true shinobi should. Looking at the group, he could pick out the Senju clan, and smiled when he noticed his granddaughter Tsunade standing nearby. He loved his granddaughter greatly, and hoped that she would be able to grow up in a time of peace that he didn't get to enjoy for all that long.

He remembered when the clans would fight each other just for money. It was why he started Konohagakure. He hoped that by starting such a village were all clans could be welcomed, that the days of battles would be over. He knew it was not the final answer, wars still were going on across the world, but the amount and intensity of them had decreased since he created Konoha. That was at least something he could take with him to the grave. That had he fact he had stopped Madara. You see Madara was one of the major architects of the wars which were still going on, and would of destroyed Konoha if he had been allowed to have his way.

Hashirama felt a sudden pain in his body, and knew that his time was going to come to a end soon then he wanted. His graceful figure showed no sign of pain, but it was there under the surface. Hashirama just didn't want his friends and family to worry about him at the end.

"Please, everyone listen, listen to the last words of this Hokage," Hashirama announced almost in a proud way. "I will soon be moving on."

"Lord Hokage, you can't your two important to us, all of us, for me" Toka barely managed to get out, almost crying with her words.

"I am sorry, to be leaving you the most, my wife, but there is little I can do about it now," Hashirama told the grand genjutsu user, "I am leaving though, I have no choice, we all have to make our maker at some point. This just happens to be my time. Fear not, when one flame dies out, others will soon take his place, and the flame will grow. In this way, the first flame never truly dies, for it lives on again in others."

Hashirama looked quietly towards his younger brother, "Tobirama, it will be your job from now on to protect my people, and remember you are now the protector of the flame, it is your job to make sure it survives."

"Yes, Hashirama, I will do what you want, you have my promise," Tobirama said almost in tears already.

"Good, I know I can trust you, Tsunade please come here," Hashirama said quietly

"Yes, grandfather," Tsunade said in a weak voice trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Tsunade, this is my most treasured iteam," Hashirama said pulling something from his neck, "Take it, and please keep it and remember, that you are a Senju."

"Of course," Tsunade replied crying as she took hold of the necklace.

Hashirama smiled as Tsunade moved back into the group, and Hashirama laid back down, he had done everything he wished except create the perfect peace he so wanted. He would have to die with that regret. Maybe someday some other shinobi, better then him would be able to make that dream come true.

"Remember this, and remember it well," Hashirama said taking a deep breath, "the countrymen of the leaf each make up one part of the grand body that is the leaf. Those who believe in the village, and for whom I have believed and for who the future Hokages will believe in make this village strong. Work together, do not look down upon a part of the village which you do not like, and do not stray from the path of Justice. Lastly remember you are from Konoha, and support each other with your lives."

Hashirama closed his eyes for the last time after finishing the statement. A second later Tobirama lead everyone in the group outside knowing that his brother was no dead. Tobirama wanted to cry at this moment too, but he knew he was now the Hokage, and that time would have to wait, he had to set up the funeral for his own brother, and start preparing Konoha for the future.

Hashirama opened his eyes, and could see the world below him, he looked around, it was as if he was a ghost, and he wondered where he was. Hashirama looked around, and was able to notice others shinobi. Ones he had battled when he was alive, ones he knew were dead. This realization told him everything he needed to know.

"Hashirama Senju welcome to the afterlife," Shinigami said deeply looking at him.

"Lord Shinigami," Hashirama said bowing, "What is it that I see?"

"That is the world of the living, it is the curse of us in this world to be able to watch them, and yet do nothing to help those we want to help."

"I see," Hashirama replied, "Is Madara Uchiha, here, I wish to speak with my old friend."

"No, he is still of the world of the living, though sealed in that valley you battled him in."

"Ok, thank you," Hashirama said looking down at the world of the living.

"Remember if you watch them for to long, you won't be able to full come into this world."

"Fine, but I must know how my dream can ever come true."

"Have it your way."

Hashirama sat there and watched for years as time moved on. He watched as Tobirama ruled the leaf with pride, and lead it to become even greater, but he also had to watch his brother's death. When his brother appeared in the next world, Hashirama did not even greet him for by this time, he was to wrapped up in the world of the living to go and see him. Hashirama then smiled as he watched Hiruzen Sarutobi his favorite student become Hokage, and rule the leaf with such skill that Hashirama felt pride with most every action that his student made. He also watched Tsunade, he felt pride in her when she became a Sannin, but also sorrow when Nawaki died as well as when Tsunade's love died as well.

"Hashirama…Hashirama!" Shinigami yelled finally getting the first hokage's attention.

"What is it, I am busy right now, if you can't see," Hashirama countered.

"You have been there for watching them for 50 years," Shinigami replied, "You really are something, you are the first person I have meet so attached to their dream, that they watched the world like this."

"What do you want then," Hashirama replied directly wanting to return his attention to the living world.

"This," Shinigami said changing the view of the living world to the valley where Hashirama had battled Madara.

Hashirama noticed the seal he had made was fading, and then suddenly the seal was gone, and Madara was standing up looking no older then when Hashirama had sealed him so many years before.

"You seal has failed, Hashirama," Shinigami said in a equally straightforward way.

"What does this mean, I am sure that someone will put a stop to him again," Hashirama said unworried at the development.

"Wrong, I have seen the future, and well," Shinigami said showing Hashirama another picture.

In this vision, Hashirama could only see destruction, the hidden leaf was gone, and chaos reigned everywhere. Hashirama noticed later after observing the vision that it was Madara who was in charge, and everywhere he went death followed. The vision then disappeared, and the present view of the living world returned.

"So, he won't be stopped, and my hope of peace is gone, fine, but I can still hope, your vision does not come true," Hashirama said not turning form his view of the living world, "I can hope your view of the future is wrong. I have faith that Konoha will come up with a way to stop him."

"I see," Shinigami replied, "There is one way in which things can change, you will have to be reborn into the world of the living, in the body of another. You have never truly joined the world of the dead, and thus can be reborn"

"Fine, I am good with it," Hashirama said quickly.

"Remember this though, when you are born, you will not know that you are Hashirama reborn, you will know nothing about your skill and past," Shinigami replied, "You will also be born with a broken chakra system, the process of the rebirth will break your new bodies chakra system down, it will take at least a dozen years for it to return to its normal levels. While during those years you will not be able to use genjusu or ninjutsu skills."

"Fine, if that is the case, I just become a taijutsu expert, until I regain my ability to use chakra. I will do whatever it takes to protect my home and my dream."

"Good, then it shall be begin."

A/N- thanks for reading the chapter, if you have any ideas or want to help or just liked the story, please review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: hardwork and failure

A Hero's Quest

I don't own Naruto or its characters

The darkness of night surrounds everything, for on this night, not even the great moon shone any light upon the earth. In the darkness set a few dozen huts, some with lights coming from them, and other as dark as the night around them. Inside of one of these huts a young boy sat looking into a fire that light the hut. As the boy looked at the fire, he wondered how long his family, his people would stay were they were. It had been his experience that they would not stay in one place for more then a few weeks. And while he liked all the different places he had seen, he always kind of wished he could just stay in one of the places.

As he heard footsteps, he knew that his father had walked into the room to join him. The boy looked up towards his father, and smiled. In his father, the boy could see all of the strength, honor, and hope that he hoped to be someday. He was going to be just like him, and nothing would stop him from his goal. He could see the pride in him, just by the way he moved, he could see the power as well. He knew at that moment, that he was the greatest man since the sage of the six paths, and no one could tell him different.

Suddenly he was somewhere else, moving, and moving quickly though a large plain, it was day light, and everywhere around him, people were ready for combat. As the boy looked around he noticed that their were a group of shinobi standing guard around the caravan he was on. They were moving again to somewhere knew, and he and the other youths were in the middle of a moving village. A circle of shinobi moved around them like sharks looking for a possible threat to come, and to crush it, the second that it appeared. He suddenly noticed three fast moving men he had never seen before, the group moved together and right at where he was. He could not see them well, but he knew they were enemies for a second later, one of the groups of shinobi that had been on guard appeared.

The movements between the groups were fast, to fast for him to see, until it was over and he only saw the dead bodies of the group which had came to attack him. They stood no chance, why did they attack, it was stupid, foolish. Why would someone through away their lives like that, it served no purpose what so ever. While he was glad they were unsuccessful, he would remember them, and he would remember the sadness he felt for them now. He wished his world would be able to some how change, and things like this would come to an end. Suddenly there was a large crashing sound, and it was all gone.

A young boy suddenly woke up, he dream disappearing before him, and he himself coming back to reality. He was not in a hut or anything near like the building the boy from his dreams would be staying in, no he was in a simple room with one window, from which he could see the morning like already coming though showing the start of a new day. The young orphan made his way down from the room and into what would normally be called a kitchen, but it only had a small table and a cabinet with food stored inside. Normally orphans would be sent to live in different place, but he was allowed to say with his uncle, who he had saw only a couple of times, you see, his uncle was a trader who only came to Konoha once a year. Thus his house was kept simple to keep down cost. He would of taken the boy with him, but the boy wanted to be a shinobi and the only way he could do that was to go to the academy in Konoha. Plus he had no clue about the actions of a shinobi. So he allowed the boy to live on his own and go to the academy, leaving him enough money to get by with.

The boy quickly ate and got his stuff for the day together, and rushed off to get his day started. This boy did not start at the academy like the other kids, no he started in the training area closest to the academy. Here the boy spend a hour working on his punches and kicks, as well as his general physical shape. It was a bit tiring but he knew that he had to do things like this to be a shinobi, and he knew the boy from his dreams would be out here if he was real. The dreams of the boy pushed him, he wanted to be like the boy in his dreams, and he knew he was no where close.

Finishing his exercises, he left the training area as quickly as he had arrived and moved down towards the school. The boy had gotten a few odd looks from people when he first came running down the road from the training area to the school, but now he was looked on with a smile or wave by people he passed by. The boy had slipped into the school as he arrived unnoticed by the other kids who were not paying any attention to him at all. The boy found his seat in the middle of the front row, and quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pencil to start taking note from their sensei.

The boy dedicatedly took notes down on everything the sensei said in his talks making sure to be sure to remember all of the important details about ideas for training or ideas that he would be able to use later on when he was a shinobi of the leaf.

"Students we are going to work on the transformation jutsu," the sensei announced looking at his class, "Ok, Rock Lee, why don't you try this out first, you have had some good notes from what I can tell."

Rock Lee walked up to the front of the class after reading quickly over his notes so that he could remember the three hand signs for the simple jutsu. This would be a simple work for him, he hoped. He nodded to his sensei, and then did the hand signs perfectly, but nothing happened, he was just standing there.

"Ok, Lee, try again, this time, just focus more, and your chakra will take over," the sensei with a soft voice announced.

"OK," lee said to himself as he tried again, but to the same results, and then again and again, but with the same outcome every time.

"Ok, Lee, we will have to work on that, now can the next student come up and show this off, um any volunteers."

Lee walked slowly, how could he of failed like he had, he had never tried any ninjutsu before but he was sure it would be easy for him. It was embarrassing to watch as every other kid did the jutsu with ease, even the kids who did pay attention in class got the jutsu with no problems. How come they were able to do so, when he was not able too. It was just unfair, it was as if the world was laughing at him.

Lee took a deep breath, and looked around at all the happy looks. He would have to just work harder, he would figure out this jutsu, it was just going to take him more time and more effort. With both of those on his side, he would be able to master anything he put his mind too, and make his place in this shinobi world.

A/N- I have no written anything in a long time, I hope you like this


	3. Chapter 3: faith and change

A Hero's Quest

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: Faith and change.

Lee got out of bed, and slowly went over to get ready for his day. He had not felt nearly has energetic has he had before because of what had happened the week before. The failure to be able to use chakra was something that was to much. His friends who had till that looked upon him as an equal no longer did. They did not say anything, but he knew that they thought that he was a joke, that he was a sideshow in the class. A kid who had no chance of ever graduating but to dumb to come to that conclusion for himself and thus leave the academy on his own.

To that point they were right, he was not going to give up, because giving up at the academy meant that they were right, that he could never be a shinobi, and that he was a failure. He was going to prove himself to be what they didn't think himself possible of. He also remembered the ever constant boy in his dreams. He had a harder life then him, and was already in life or death battles against people who had more experience then him. He was able to endure the challenge and come out stronger then before. Lee knew he too would have to endure this new challenge and also come out much stronger then before.

So Lee went out to the training ground even earlier then before, because I he could not master chakra control, he would have to master taijutsu skill if he wanted even the smallest chance of ever becoming a shinobi of the leaf. Lee got to the training ground at 4 A.M. and started working as hard as he could on different aspects of taijutsu fighting. His skill had improved, they had to of improved, but he had not had a single chance to prove himself. Lee had to remind himself that was not important, that showing how good he was to others was not what he need now, but the ability to gain skills to become a shinobi was. Lee punched the tree trunk over and over and practiced his various kicks on the bark as well. His body was already swore, but he would have to put that in his mind, he would have to push his limits, it was the only way. Still as he hit the tree, he wondered if this effort would be worth anything in the long run or if it would just be a big waste of time, when everything was said and done. He wondered if he could get strong at all, he wondered if this was just a cosmic joke that someone was playing on him. His doubt boiled over as he threw another punch. This time he missed his foot slipping causing him to fall down.

Lee could feel the pain from his work more then ever, but he slowly got himself up to his feet.

"Hello my youthful friend," Lee heard from behind him causing him to turn to see the man. The man was a jounin of the leaf, with the vest and all. He also noticed that this guy had a familiar look to him, maybe it was the eyebrows.

"Um… sir, is this your training ground, I am more then willing to give it up to you," Lee pronounced bowing.

"No, it is good to see someone so young working so hard, it shows the new generation has the power of youth," Gai said almost yelling the comment to someone, "Still, you look dejected, someone using the power of youth should not."

"Honorable sir, I don't know if it will do any good. I can not do Ninjutsu or genjutsu, am I just doomed to be nothing, and this work a waist," Lee declared figuring it could not hurt to be honest with the older shinobi.

"There why do you train?"

"Honorable sir, I train because it is my only option, it is my only chance, I may be able to become strong enough to become a…" Lee started before being cut off.

"There is no maybe in hard work, there is only do or don't do. If you do not believe in yourself, all of the hard work you have done is pointless, and you will not achieve your dream. You must believe in yourself, and know that the hard work will pay off. That is the way of the power of youth, something I can see strongly in you."

"Yes, sensei, I will take your words to hear," Lee replied, this man words were true, he had to have faith in himself, he would to take the words to heart and remember them, "Honorable sir, may I please know your name?"

"Why of course, it is Miato Gai."

Lee remembered the words as he went to his classroom, as he arrived people already moved away form him, treating him like a dead animal that was going to be gone soon enough, or was useless if he stayed in where he was. The teacher gave him a odd look, and sighed.

"Lee, the teaching staff has decided that it would be best if we held you back a year, maybe we messed up somewhere in your training," the teacher announced, not wanting to throw in that, they wanted to advance the Uchiha up a year, so that he could be possibly on the same team as the Hyuuga, and they need a spot in the class to put him in.

"Yes, sensei, I understand," Lee replied as he left the classroom with his things, and walked down the hall to a different class room.

Lee took a seat and looked around noticing his fellow new classmates, he decided to keep quiet until he figured out what was going on and who everyone in the classroom was. Lee seat in the front and looked at his new sensei, a shinobi who had a cut across his nose. He listened to the names of new classmates, and looked back to a pink hair girl, and a smile formed on his face. She was beautiful, and he wonder right away just what type of person she was. He also noticed a blond boy who seemed the class clown, and he also noticed a few others as well.

The day passed quickly and he Lee found himself back on his training area from that the academy would use.

"Ok, I want you to find some and work on your taijutsu skills," Iruka said looking at his students hoping their would not be any trouble, "Lee, why don't you work with Naruto, and you two can go first."

"Yes, sensei," Lee said looking at his orange clad foe, "Good luck."

"Bushy brows, hmm yeah that does fit you, well your going down, big time," Naruto replied, "You won't even touch me."

Lee just smiled at the response by Naruto, he hoped that this would be a good fight.

As the hand went down, Lee decided to advance on Naruto who to the surprise of Lee moved pretty slowly, and sloppily. Lee watched closely as he naruto tried to throw a punch at him. Lee could tell right away, that Naruto's strength had nothing at all to do with taijutsu. Lee knew he had him, and was going to take the fight. Lee as he moved up in close to Naruto grabbed the weak punch with one hand and punched him with the other hand. As the other hand connected with Naruto, Lee grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt and used the force of his forward movement to throw the blond shinobi to the ground.

"The fight is over, lee wins," Iruka said worried a bit about his favorite student, who had lost his rival, only to be confronted with someone else to embarrass him.

Lee smiled, he had won, it had been a long time since he had won anything, the work he had done was worth something, Gai was right, he had to believe in himself. Lee got into a fight with most of the others in time and won all of the sparing matches.

Lee felt more confidence then ever, and walked up to the pink haired girl, "Hi, my name is Rock Lee, it is a great thing to see such a beautiful girl as yourself. "

The pink hair girl just gave him a annoyed look, "Leave me alone bushy brows, go find some other girl to annoy."

Lee sighed and walked away in defeat, but that was his only defeat on the day. As the day ended, a new confidence had penetrated everything about Lee. As he left the academy he noticed Naruto sitting on a bench just looking out at the building.

"Hey… um Naruto, I am going to go train, want to come with me," Lee said figuring he could say something nice to the seemingly lonely boy.

"Hmm… you want me to train with you," Naruto replied confused at the statement.

"What, you don't want to train, that is fine."

"No, that sound great, I am just not used to people wanting to be around me at all," Naruto replied.

Another chapter in the book, I hope that you liked it, if you did like it please review, it is always great to hear from you.


End file.
